Asura
Asura is the main protagonist of Capcom's video game, Asura's Wrath. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Asura VS Amaterasu (Abandoned) * Asura vs Arceus (Completed) * Asura vs. Atrocitus (Completed) * Asura vs Bayonetta * Asura vs Ben Tennyson * Bowser vs Asura * Broly vs. Asura (Completed) * Carrie White vs. Asura * Asura vs. Dante Alighieri * Asura vs Doomsday * Galactus vs Asura * Asura vs. Godzilla * Goku vs Asura * Hulk vs. Asura * Asura vs. Jiren * Asura vs Juggernaut * Asura vs Kale * Asura vs. Kirby * Knuckles vs. Asura * Asura vs. Kratos (Completed) * Lord Beerus Vs. Asura * Mario vs Asura (Abandoned) * Asura vs. Pegasus Seiya (Abandoned) * Asura vs. Pyron (Completed) * Asura VS Saitama * Asura VS Segata Sanshiro * Asura VS Shazam (Abandoned) * Asura vs. Spawn * Asura VS Superman (Completed) * Asura vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Asura vs. Thanos * Yukari Yakumo vs Asura (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) * Android 18 (Dragon Ball) * Bass * Dante * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Garou (One Punch Man) * Gohan * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) * Meta Knight * Naruto Uzumaki * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Supergirl * Superman Prime * Vegeta * Wonder Woman * Yukari Yakumo * Zero History 12,000 years prior to the beginning of the game, living a somewhat happy life with his wife Durga and his daughter Mithra, Asura was trained by Augus to aid in the war against the Gohma as one of Shinkoku's Eight Guardian Generals. However, Asura learned that his fellow generals, Deus, Sergei, Wyzen, and Kalrow plot to manipulate the human population's faith to the point of sacrificing themselves to provide them with enough Mantra to wipe out the Gohma. While Asura knew the Gohma must be destroyed, he saw Deus's plan to be as great a threat and refused to take part in it, especially as Mithra was made high priestess. In the aftermath of a battle against the Gohma and Vlitra, Asura was framed for the death of Emperor Strada with Deus becoming his the new emperor. His wife killed during his capture, Asura was stripped of his godhood and banished to the hellish realm of Naraka. After 12,000 years had passed, Asura is brought back to life by a mysterious golden spider and swore revenge against the deities that betrayed him and robbed him of his family. Death Battle Info * Height: At least 2 m (6.5 ft) * Weight: Over 400 lbs * Other Titles: The Destructor * Age: 12,000+ years * Race: Demigod Physicality * Can jump into orbit **Can't fly * Top Running Speed: More than 100 mph * Highly-trained in Martial Arts **Possibly Kalaripayattu **Trained by Augus Superhuman Strength * Grows in proportion to his rage * Defeated Gongen Wyzen in just his second state **Wyzen was the size of a planet in his Gongen form * Overpowered mountain-sized Gohma and demigods Mantra of Wrath * Asura's power source **Fiery orange in color **Amplifies already-impressive strength * Energy blasts **Punch-based **One blast destroyed a battleship **Lock-on blasts stronger than standard blasts * Incredibly destructive Transformations Vajra Asura * Gains two extra pairs of arms * Power increases substantially Berserker Asura * Turns into a feral beast w/ 4 blazing mantra arms on back * Rivaled the Brahmastra in destructive power * Can burn out Mantra Asura * Achieved by bathing in the mantra of Wrath * Combines several powerful arms into two bulky ones * Used to defeat Viltra and exterminate the Gohma Asura the Destructor * Asura's ultimate form * Larger than the Earth itself * Punched a hole in a galaxy-sized idol * Capable of wiping out planets, stars, and more * Can attain much smaller (human) form with six "Mantra Asura" arms Feats * Wiped out Vlitra almost single-handedly * Came back from the dead multiple times * Forced Augus to draw his sword **Only Deus previously did that * Annihilated entire armies and fleets of ships * Wiped out Chakravatin the creator * Reincarnated millions of years after "Asura's Wrath" * Fought Street Fighter's Ryu and Akuma. (Non-canon) Weaknesses * Not a strategist **Fights first, asks questions later * Little self-preservation policies **Shattered arms most common injury received * Mantra of Wrath can tear apart his body Gallery Wrath.JPG|Wrath. Mantra Reactor.png|Asura with a Mantra Reactor. The Destructor.png|The Destructor. Trivia Who Should Asura Fight If He Is In Death Battle? Atrocitus (DC Comics) Broly (Dragon Ball) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Doomsday (DC Comics) Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Kratos (God of War) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asura's Wrath Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Demigod Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior